Tiki Tak Tribe
The Tiki Tak Tribe is an evil troop who want to take over Donkey Kong Island. The origin of the Tiki Tak Tribe Leaders is unknown, but the troops is created from Donkey Kong's bananas, with Colonel Pluck controlling the Stompybot 3000. This troop appear for the first time in 2010 Retro Studios Wii platformer Donkey Kong Country Returns. The Tiki Leaders are known to hypnotize others, including the animals. However, they failed to hypnotize Donkey Kong. Tribe Members Leaders *Tiki Tong - The Leader of all Tikis, and is the most powerful of the tribe. Despite that, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong take him out. *Kalimba - The Tiki that hypnotize Mugly. He is the first Leader Tiki that Donkey Kong beaten it out, and most well known of them all. *Maraca Gang - This triplet will never, ever seperate, even when Donkey Kong launch them out. They Hypnotize the Scurvy Crew. *Gong-Oh - The Tiki who hypnotized Stu. He's the second-to-most well-known Tiki Leader, though being the third known. *Banjo Bottom - The one who hypnotized Mole Miner Max, and order the Mole Miners. He looks a little lazy-eyed for a Tiki Leader. *Wacky Pipes - The one who hypnotized Mangoruby. He looks like a spherical instrument with three flute-like horns. *Xylobone - The Tiki who hypnotized Thugly. This Tiki looks like he's usually ill-tempered. *Cordian - The one who Hypnotized Colonel Pluck and forced him to use the Stompybot 3000. With him, the troopers is born.﻿ Grunts *Tiki Goon - A common Tiki. Jump on it and it's defeated. **Tiki Doom - Large Tikis that slightly resemble Tiki Goons. They'll die when jumping on it three times. *Tiki Buzz - Airborne Tikis with wings. It's defeated when stomped once. **Tiki Tork - Large Tiki Buzz-like foes, which takes three hits to defeat. **Flaming Tiki Buzz - This Tiki Buzz got a burn. Blow it, then stomp it. *Tiki Boing - A Tiki that jumps around. Destroy it by jumping on it. *Tiki Torch - They walk around with a flame around them. Blow it first, and jump on it before they get their fire back. **Tiki Bomber - A Tiki Torch-like foe, doused around with a blue flame. It also spits fireballs around itself. Blow it, then stomp it. *Tiki Pop - A Tiki that carries a bomb in its head. Stomping not recommended, and not necessary: it explodes after a time *Tiki Tank - A Tiki which is protected for jumping Kongs. Ground-Pound around it, then stomp it. *Tiki Zing - Semi-indestructible Tikis that rotate with their wooden blades on itself. Only Rambi can beat them. **Big Zing - They're just larger Tiki Zings. It's harder to avoid those Tikis. **Flaming Tiki Zing - These Tiki Zings are set on fire, so they'll be really indestructible. But blow on it, and Rambi can beat them, too. *Tiki Seeker - They appear via black holes, and shoot blade-like projectiles. *Tiki Pilot - They control aircrafts of the Tiki Tak Tribe. It's unknown how to defeat those, neither it's known if they're beatable. *Screaming Pillar - When someone is nearing, it screams and falls down. **Screeching Pillar - Giant, elder Screaming Pillars. They're a huge danger when nearing those. Category:Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Groups